User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/Godzilla: Unleashed Speedrunning
Hello, I'm GodzillaDestoroyah and I Speedrun Godzilla: Unleashed, Though a full speedrun is not out by me, due it being 19 parts long and my upload speed sucks. However I have a strategy to get through the days in the fastest way possible. Ok, so one thing you need to know is that the most overpowered monster is going to be used here (Destoroyah) due to the move set on him being the best and fastest way of killing things. Second, Easy, Normal and Hard are all different so if you post a run, make sure to specify. And third, SPAM EVERYTHING. So, for a speedrun: 1-Use Destoroyah 2-Easy, Normal and Hard differ greatly, and need to be mentioned in submits 3-Use the moves, like beam katana and Oxygen destroyer, as much as possible. As for getting through the days, this is the best day pattern that I have found: My route: (routes may change due to me being stupid) Day 1: Rampage Seattle: Well duh, its the first level Day 1: Rampage Seattle: Well duh, its the first level Day 2: Taste of Power Francisco: First Power Surge Day 3: Trouble Brewing Seattle: Second Power Surge Day 4: Easy Prey Osaka: Careful, the Alien Relationship might go down Day 5: Splash Down Tokyo: Only one monster, Mechagodzilla, which brings down the Alien Friendship Day 6: Poison Alliance Island: This level has an Alien, so yeah Day 7: Gyozen's Grudge London: Third Surge. Horn beam or Oxygen Destroyer don't work Day 8: Shake Up Francisco: No allies, Use your Surges willingly Day 9: Basic Training Osaka: M.O.G.U.E.R.A is a jerk. Use your Darkness Surge Right away, to save you from the M.O.G.U.E.R.A lasers and Mechagodzilla 2 Rockets Day 10: Big Trouble Seattle: this is meant to be hard, and the game says that King Ghidorah is unbeatable, but this story sucks so just use your Surges right away and Horn Beam him and Oxygen Destroy him (see what I did there?) Day 11: Gassed Osaka: Fourth power Surge, held by a mutant, so there goes your good run with your own Faction Day 12: Gyozen's Plan York: Funny thing, Rodan and M.O.G.U.E.R.A fight each other, so Just stand back and fire one or two Oxygen Destroyers Day 13: Power Overwhelming Island: Fifth Surge, Almost there. Just kill Rodan, Megaguirus doesn't matter at all, even if he tries to kill you Day 14: Rumble in the surf Tokyo: Sixth Surge, Held by a Mutant again. Make sure to kill the target, and try to avoid the others Day 15: Desperate Stand Sydney: The last Power Surge, held by the Not-so-unbeatable King Ghidorah. After this Level, no Allies ever, because you are Public enemy #1. Don't worry, you are now God, so you make the rules now. Day 16: Defence Alliance francisco: So yeah, nothing really new, but sometimes you can get Mothra to spawn in before she is allowed to, so you can beat her up, get to a certain point and then have her spawn in with the damage still there. Weird Day 17: Gaining up Island: This level isn't really fair. I mean you against just two monsters? The Computer is so screwed Day 18: Flight of the Atrogon Osaka: this level... Sucks. Be careful of the side lasers, for they kill you very quick. use your unImportant Surges to burst him into the void of hell (I hate this level, but not as much as the first Sydney level) Day 19: Tyrant Francisco: The end. You get endless Critical Mass, and the timer is about 3 times larger. Use your Surges where needed and you will be fine. No Final boss this end, because you are the boss. (Taken from my SDA Forum post) And there you have it, an In depth over view of the route. If you think you can beat me, Heres my Real time Normal time: 48 minutes & 30 seconds. Easy Time: 31 minutes & 45 seconds. My Segmented run (So starting the time at the start of each level loading screen, till the "Victory" screen, then doing it over again, and adding times from each day together to get the Segmented time) is: 23 Minutes & 41 seconds. THIS HAS BEEN A GODZILLADESTOROYAH PRODUCTION :P Category:Blog posts